1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a solid finishing device for jackets (a jacket, coat or the like) and more particularly a solid finishing device of a type comprising a torso imitating to the chest or breast part of a human body, and using either steam or hot air to remove some wrinkles under a state in which the clothing is put on the torso to perform a smooth finishing.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional device of this type, there has been provided a device described in the gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,030, for example.
The conventional device of this type is provided with a front presser and a rear presser moved forward or rearward to or away from the torso below the front part or rear part of the torso to press the front and rear skirts of a jacket put on the torso. Then, this device lifts up the torso a little after fixing the skirts of the jacket with a pair of front and rear skirt pressers and pulls the jacket in a vertical direction to remove the wrinkles at the front and rear bodices. Accordingly, the conventional device of this type has shown a problem that some torn wrinkles are generated at the clothing ranging from the skirt pressing position to the sides of the jacket because the front and rear skirts are fixed with the skirt pressers.
Thus, it is desirable that the solid finishing device of this type is formed not to generate any such torn wrinkles as above because the torn wrinkles may apply bad influence to the finished state of a jacket.
Further, the conventional device of this type is required that the jacket is arranged at the most suitable height for finishing to press accurately the skirts of the jacket by the skirts presser, and to apply a tension. For this purpose, in the conventional device, the switch of an air cylinder for ascending or descending the torso, were pushed many times by foot or knee to control height of the torso.
Thus, in accordance with the prior art device, this prior art device showed a problem that an efficiency of a jacket finishing operation is reduced because height adjustment for a torso needs a troublesome work.